


I don't know

by Formula_Tea



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Aromantic, M/M, quoiromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/Formula_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruno likes Nico. Nico doesn't know if he likes Bruno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just me trying to figure some stuff out. And what better way to do that then messing about with these adorable dorks.

“…and I’d understand if you didn’t want to talk to me anymore but Nico…”

Nico held his breath, dreading what was coming next. Bruno had built this up so much he almost didn’t need to say what he was about to say. Nico wished he wouldn’t. Wished he’d just… just _anything_ but make him have to figure out what he was feeling.

“I like you. As in _like_ like you.”

And there it was. Nico felt his stomach flip and his heart race. Because there was a part of him, he thought, that maybe wanted this. There was a part of him that had loved Bruno for as long as he could remember and he knew for a fact that Bruno was special to him. More important than anything else in the world.

But that didn’t mean he wanted _this_. He didn’t know if he wanted _this_. And damn Bruno for making him have to figure it out.

Bruno’s face dropped at the look of fear on Nico’s.

“I’m sorry,” he said, quickly. “I… I’m really sorry. Just forget that I said anything.”

“No, it’s not-.” Nico sighed. He didn’t know how to explain it. How was he supposed to make Bruno understand when he didn’t even get it himself? “I do love you. But…” He trailed off. That was as much as he knew himself.

“But just as a friend,” Bruno said, trying to hide the disappointment from his voice and failing.

“No. I mean… I don’t know,” Nico admitted, pushing grains of salt around on the table. He gave a small shrug and a hopeless smile. “It’s complicated. I don’t know.”

“I get if you want to stay as friends,” Bruno said, sadly. “I… I think I could do that.”

“No, you don’t get it,” Nico stressed. “I think I want to be more than friends but I don’t _know_.”

“How can you not know?” Bruno asked, confused. “You either like me to or you don’t.”

“It’s not that simple,” Nico said, quietly. God, he wished it was.


End file.
